Chapter 2 First Birthday
by Dancer11
Summary: The Cullen family celebrate Renesmee's birthday


First Birthday

I put Renesmee to bed and Renée said that she was going to go see Charlie. I only had about 7 hours to get ready for Renesmee's party; luckily the whole Cullen was here to help. Everything was going great Alice and Jasper were decorating and Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie when hunting. Edward and I were wrapping up some presents and then I realized we didn't have a cake and it was 4 o' clock in the morning.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong Love?" Edward asked a little startled.

"We don't have a cake and no one's going to be up at 4 o'clock in the morning. Oh no, what are we going to do? Oh, no, Oh, no." I panicked.

"Bella, Love calm down. It's alright we have a chief right here in the house so its fine."

"Really we do?" I couldn't figure out who it was because Emmett is. . . .Well Emmett, Rosalie is great with cars, Alice loves decorating houses for parties, Jasper sticks with Alice, Carlisle is a doctor, Esme makes sure her kids are safe and Edward plays the piano.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine just trying to figure out who cooks."

Edward chuckled, but I didn't find it that funny.

"Bella, it's me." He said humoured.

"What? . . . . . oh right you are the cook in the house." I remembered from our honey moon and Edward made me wonderful meals everyday.

"Oh Edward you are the most wonderful, most talented husband I've every have" I said hugging him and kissed him on the cheek. He grabbed my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. His soft cool lips on mine made me lose my focus.

"Edward we still have a lot of work to do" I said

"Mhm. Cant we just take a little break first?" And before I could answer his lips were on mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back, I could feel an electric wave go through my body as I kissed him. It wasn't long until someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see Alice and Emmett standing there with their arms crossed.

"Edward and Bella we have _a lot _to do still and you just think you can sit around and make out?" I could hear Emmett chuckling behind Alice.

"Duded if your gonna make out at least get a room." Emmett said then left.

"Okay, so I see it's gonna be hard for both of you to work together. Bella you come with me to finish decorating and Edward you go bake that cake." Edward kissed me on the lips again and then got up. Alice pulled me up and to the front room where she had started decorating.

It took all night but we finished decorations baking and decorating the bake. We had a couple of hours before Renesmee woke up and then a few are after until we start the party.

Edward and I left the house and went back to our little cottage that I got for my 19th birthday. When we got in the house Edward picked me up like a baby and carried me to our bedroom. He placed me on the bed and lied down next to me.

"I thought we'd relax a little before Renesmee wakes up?" He said and rolled me on top of him.

"I'd like to relax too." I said with a smile. We leaned in until our lips met. Again there was a shock through out my body. It felt like the shortest two hours of my life but it was two hours. Renesmee woke up and at our door with the biggest grin on her face. She danced around our bed room singing

"Today's my birthday, today's my birthday."

"Happy birthday Renesmee sweetie." I said

"Happy birthday Nessi." Edward said. Renesmee climbed onto the bed and snuggled between us. We both gave her a great big hug.

"Are you excited for you party sweetie?" I asked still in our hug

"Yes, I get to see grandpa and grandma again and I get lots of presents. Will Jacob and Seth be there?"

"Yes, Jacob and Seth will be coming. They are so excited to see you again. Grandma and Grandpa will be there as well." I said

"Yay! I'm gonna race Jacob." Renesmee squealed.

`Nessi, Sweetie we have to go over some rules since grandma and grandpa are coming. You can't bite anyone like you do with Jacob and the rest of us. They don't heal as fast. No racing because people like grandma and grandpa can't run that fast-"Edward was explaining

"Because there old right?" Renesmee interrupted. Both Edward and I laughed.

"Yes, sweetie they are old but they can't run like us and jump like us. You also can't give memories like you give momma and daddy, there not used to that stuff." I explained

"Okay, so no running, no biting and no memories is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes there is. . . Let's got celebrate your birthday!" Edward exclaimed

"Yay!" Renesmee hopped off the bed. Edward pulled me up and we both left for the party.

The party was going great. Charlie was happy to see me again, Jacob got taller and looked a lot older than last time I saw him. Everybody was happy and enjoying themselves. Jacob stuck to Renesmee and fallowed her around like a puppy dong. Renesmee opened her presents as carefully as she could, trying not to ruin the petty paper. She got a lot of toys and booked. She was so excited she was doing a happy dance after very gift.

We had cake (actually pretended to have cake). Edward is a great cook (and he's all mine.) The design on the cake was beautiful, it looked very professional. Everyone was having a fun time. Edward played the piano for everyone and played my lullaby. Every time he plays, it blows my mind.

It was around 10 o'clock when Renesmee started to get sleepy and rubbing her eyes.

"I think we'll go Bella." Renee and Charlie said.

"Bye Renesmee. Happy birthday." Renee said and gave her a hug. They walked out the door. We heard the car doors close and the car drove away.

"Momma can I go to bed now?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes you can sweetie. Um I'll be right back; I'm going to put Renesmee to bed." I said. When I got home Renesmee was already asleep. I put her in her bed and then left for the Cullen's house. I stepped out the door and Edward was standing right there. It made me jump.

"Edward don't scare me like that."

He chuckled

"Alice and the others are cleaning up. They said we don't have to. So I thought we have the whole to ourselves, and thought we could relax again? We got interrupted last time" he put his crooked smile on and I knew I couldn't refuse. I nodded and he pulled me into our bedroom.


End file.
